


Simply Stone

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: To others, it was simply stone.To Gimli, it was everything.





	Simply Stone

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Rock" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

To others, it was just stone.

To Gimli it was form, function, foundation. It was the gleaming walls of Minas Tirith, shining in the sun; the awesome hall of the Dimril Dale, stunning in its power. It was the fortress of Helm's Deep, couched within stone to keep out invaders.

It was stone that kept barrow-wights and Balrogs in their place--and it was greed for stone that loosed them. Where Men wished what lay within the stone, Dwarves lusted for the stone itself, and all it could be.

To others, it was simply stone.

To Gimli, it was everything.


End file.
